For all real numbers $r$ and $s$, define the mathematical operation $\#$ such that the following conditions apply: $r\ \#\ 0 = r, r\ \#\ s = s\ \#\ r$, and $(r + 1)\ \#\ s = (r\ \#\ s) + s + 1$. What is the value of $11\ \#\ 5$?
Using the first two conditions, we have that $0 \# 11 = 11 \# 0 = 11.$

Using the third condition, with $r=0$ and $s=11$, we have that $1 \# 11 = (0 \# 11)+12=11+12.$

As we increase $r$ by $1$, we increase $r \# 11$ by $s+1=11+1=12$. Since we want to increase $r$ $5$ times to find $11 \#5 =5 \# 11$, we want to increase $0 \# 11$ by $12$ five times. Therefore, we have $11 \# 5 = 5 \# 11 = 11+ 5 \cdot 12 = 11+60= \boxed{71}.$

More generally,
\[a \# b = ab + a + b.\]